


slow build

by littledust



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sorata and Arashi didn't get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow build

01\. Tuesday in May, sitting on a CLAMP Campus lawn. He handed her a dandelion and they spoke of the shape of clouds and the shape of things to come. All the while her fingers worked at it, pulling off first the petals then the pale seeds underneath. The yellow stains lingered on her palms and it was with something like regret that she washed her hands before dinner.

02\. Wednesday in June, alone in the mansion. Rain poured the way it usually did and she caught him staring outside, face so serious and so sad. She stood in the doorway, and again looked at her palms, one of them a secret to save the world. Neither held the secret to comforting someone with only the rain to remind him of his mother.

03\. Thursday in July, on top of Tokyo Tower. He said something about taking in the view of the whole city, and he watched the sunset while she looked at all the buildings toppled down. She thought he was oblivious as always but then he pointed out faraway construction workers rebuilding, so she took his hand to prove she was just as brave.

04\. Friday in August, locked in mortal combat. He suggested sparring and she threw herself into it as she did everything, which was why she spent so much time not getting thrown into much of anything. They were both covered in dirt and sweat and she had her blade at his throat. He said _Slow down, Nee-chan._ She murmured an excuse and ran away.

05\. Saturday in September, on Sorata's bed. They had been studying and it became tickling and then Sorata joked that a lesser man would take advantage of her here and now. She looked at him, bewildered, and he patted her on the head and told her that she had his heart in the palm of her hand. She almost cried, almost warned him of the danger. He kissed her cheek.


End file.
